Code Geass R2 rewritten
by Flipkicks
Summary: What would happen if your dreams had a effect to the future? Would you change it or leave it the same? Join Lelouch, C.C and Kallen as they change the future together. Lelouch/C.C/Kallen love triangle mix with Suzaku/Cecile one-shot. The 0. turns will be short and I'll add some side chapters for the love triangle and the oneshot.
1. Chapter 1: Turn 00

Code Geass R2: Rewritten

I do not own Code Geass

Turn 0

A dream

8:45 A.M

Ashford academy rooftop

August 29th 2018 A.T.B

It's a clear day and sunny day as the students of Ashford academy go to their respective homerooms except for one student who decides to skip the 1st day of homeroom. He decides to skip 1st period class as well; he heads towards the rooftop of the school for his usual nap.

5 minutes later into Lelouch's nap

Lelouch's dream

"The punishment for what you've done shall be this than," the emperor sat his head on the mask vigilante Zero's shoulder. "You'll live on, always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth, you'll no longer live your life a Suzaku Kururugi" he takes his now bloody hand and touches Zero's mask "you shall sacrifice your ordinary pleasures for the benefit of the world…for eternity." He finishes as Lelouch starts to wake up.

Lelouch's P.O.V

'What the hell? Was that me being killed by Zero?' I thought of my dream. It looked to real to be a dream. Just what the hell? Well I guess that ends my morning nap, I guess I should head to the student council room since 2nd period doesn't start until 9:30. So I guess I should watch some TV since nobody's there.

Normal P.O.V

Lelouch enters the student council room where nobody is in sight, not even the hyperactive student president Milly Ashford was there. He was thankful that he doesn't have to deal with the crazy ideas Milly comes up with. 'Could my dream be in the future? I mean, it sounds like me.' Lelouch thoughts of his dream as he turns on the TV. "Babel Tower will be open to the public starting tomorrow this afternoon." Said the reporter on TV. 'I wonder if there will be any good opponents there. I guess I got something for my boredom.' Lelouch thought as the same time the 1st period bell rang which meant the beginning of 2nd period. 'Well I better head to class.' He thought.

Turn End


	2. Chapter 2: Turn 01

Code Geass R2: Rewritten

Turn 0.01

Q1 and the witch

August 14th 2018 A.T.B

9:45 PM, the kozuki/Stanfeld Residence

The living room

"So you think Lelouch will go to Babel Tower on the 30th?" the young fiery 18-year-old redhead asks the young/immortal witch.

"Of course Kallen, even though he doesn't have his true memories, he's still the same gambler/chess player. He would most likely head there since the 1st day is invite only." Said the immortal witch

"But why do I have to be the bunny girl?! Why can't I be you?" Kallen questioned the plan that the immortal witch came up with.

"Well I know that you still have questions on Lelouch's geass so once I awaken his true memories, you'll be able to ask him yourself." Said the immortal witch.

'Sigh' "alright C2, is Urabe ready?" Kallen asks C2

"Everything should be ready on the 30th." C2 said

"Alright, I'm going to bed, goodnight." Kallen said goodnight as she heads to her room.

10:50 PM

Kallen's Dream/Kallen P.O.V/Her room

In my sleep, I dreamed of some street in some straight jacket around me, including the others as well. We were being transported just like how a parade would happen but the emperor was looking at us. He almost looks exactly like Lelouch. The next thing I know is our masked knight Zero assassination the emperor. "Lelouch!" I said in my dream. 'Wait… that was really Lelouch" I thought as I started to cry and scream for him.

I woke up sweating from the weird dream…why did I have that dream? Is it really going to happen? Well I guess I have to ask Lelouch about this one too….

12:13 Am

C2's P.O.V/the guest bedroom

In my sleep I was in some church praying…. wait why was I praying for? "Lelouch the price for using your geass…" I said in my dream 'Wait I was praying for Lelouch?' I thought of it as I started to cry about it. Why was I crying? I never cried in my life besides the death of the church lady centuries ago… I later woke up thinking about my dream. I headed to the restroom so I can wipe my face off with water… 'Just what the hell is going on?' I thought of it before I head back to my room.

August 29

11:45 Am/ outside of the pre-opening of Babel tower.

Kallen and C2 were walking on the streets close to Babel tower. They were walking examining the area so that their plans was perfect.

"So you think Lelouch will come here to gamble around this time?" Urabe asks as he looks at his watch.

"I think so because I've went with Lelouch to one of his games one day. I asked him about it and he would usually go on the second day or a week after of any place to gamble." Kallen explained.

"Well, since you have some memories about it, I wont question about it," Urabe said,"Let's hope that operation: Flying swallow 4 works. This is going to be crazy rescuing our leader." He finished

"Tomorrow, the world will see its own demon price." C2 said with a smile.

End of Turn 0.1


	3. Chapter 3: Turn 1

Code Geass R2: Rewritten

Turn1: the demon reawakes

August 30th

Above the Tokyo Settlement

9:45 A.M

[This is 2D4; we now are entering Tokyo settlement control air space.] C2 said through the radio

[Roger, your flight objective is commercial advertisement correct?] A soldier responded through the radio and asking

[No change in that. As filed for the duration of our flight will be 14-hours.] She responded to the soldier

[That is confirm, your clear for fly over.] The Soldier responded back.

"Acknowledge I appreciate it." C2 said as she a little smile on her face as she ended the conversation with the soldier.

Behind C2, who was flying the blimp, Urabe decided to have one last drink of sake with some of the Black Knights.

"We're the only one's left now, this is all that remains of the black knights that who along with Zero struck terror in the heart of Britannia. Still it is too soon to give into despair. If Operation: Flying Swallow 4 is successful than…." Urabe ended as he began to think.

"Yes." The last of the Black Knights knowing the consequences.

"Forgive me, here's to you," Urabe said as he drank his sake as the others drank as well "to victory! Long live Japan!" Urabe said as he smashed his cup "LONG LIVE JAPAN!" the others smashed their cups as well.

* * *

Ashford Academy

9:50 A.M

Student hallway

'I wonder where's' Rolo? I was planning on taking him to Babel tower' Lelouch thought of his little brother as he walks down the hallway but he suddenly stopped for some reason. He began to suddenly have these strange images popping in his head. He saw some cute bunny girl in pink with red hair approach to him; the next image was Babel tower being destroyed.

'What the hell?' he thought, thinking if the images he just gotten will happen. 'Well I better get out of here before…' he thought as he heard a familiar voice

"Lelouch." Said a feminine familiar voice.

"Oh not again, you are persistent." Lelouch said as he smiled as he turned his head around to see his gym teacher, Coach Villetta.

"You're not getting away this time." She said smiling but Lelouch started to run away. A bunch of students were cheering Lelouch on as he runs away from her.

"Lelouch, you come back here!" She ordered to no avail. Lelouch entered a room where there was a beaker filled with chemicals as he began to pant from his running.

"You've lost the minute you've turned this into a contest of strength and speed." Villetta said as she began walking to Lelouch, cornering him.

"Aren't you over reacting? I mean its just making up a P.E class." He said tiredly

"No quit skipping class Lelouch." She said still walking towards him.

"I have enough school credits to pass don't I?" he said as he tipped the beaker in a glass with another chemical causing a chemical reaction. Her first instinct was to cover her mouth until she heard

"Don't worry! Its only color smoke!" Lelouch said as he ran like the wind by exiting from a different room.

"Lelouch!" she yelled at him as he went downstairs to see Milly.

"Hey Vice-Prez hang in there." She said as she threw a treat to him that he caught.

"Thanks a lot Milly!" he thanked her as he ran again.

"What kind of student president are you?" Villetta said furiously as she questioned her

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." She said smiling knowing she would get into trouble later

* * *

Outside of Ashford Academy

Lelouch as still running for his life from Coach Villetta until….

"Lelouch!" Villetta said as she jumped out of the window, lands on top of him. She smiled as she caught Lelouch but she didn't expect this.

"OW! Are you trying to kill me coach?" a familiar voice said as he took off the wig revealing Lelouch's best friend/gambling buddy Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Rivalz, when did you…" She questioned as she heard this.

"I need to borrow your bike Rivalz, See ya!" Lelouch yelled as he was being driven away from the school

"What are you up to now Lulu?" Shirley muttered to herself about her crush.

* * *

The Highway to Babel Tower

10:20 A.M

"For crying out load, could they give me a break and leave me alone after school?" Lelouch complained about what had happened earlier

"But they only did that because your always skipping class, Big Bro." said his younger brother, Rolo.

"Because I find this insufferably boring," he said as he rips apart the treat Milly gave them. "Here try some. Its from Milly" He finished as he had half of the treat. Rolo was still driving, as he was about to get the treat out of Lelouch's hand. He manages to get it but he almost crashed.

"I can't eat and stir." Rolo said with the treat in his mouth as he regained his stirring.

"Your right, sorry." Lelouch apologizes from it as Rolo Finished his already.

'It's been one year since the 'Black Rebellion' as the Britannians defeated the black knights. It all started with the revolt that Zero caused. Things are now calming down, even in Area 11. When the insurrection happened rumors spread like a wild fire. I thought of returning to the home land with my little brother.' He thought of it as Rolo began to speak

"Have you turned in your career guide yet?" Rolo asks his older brother

"Huh?" He question what Rolo said.

"That's the reason why Miss Villetta was so upset." Rolo finished his explanation.

'Oh.' Lelouch thought remembering of it

"Have you thought about college?" Rolo asks again

"Well, I haven't decided yet. I mean I am sick and tired of being a student but I not ready to joined the system yet." He explained his reason.

'A typical reason' Rolo thought as he smiled from his answer.

'Besides what would I have to gain from joining the system? A big corporation and nobility are still above me. A structure and mature world. I would be simply absorbed into the hierarchy of adults,' Lelouch thoughts on the system. They had to stop due to the light turning red. They stopped right in front of a giant TV. They saw some of the captives being blindfolded with Calares's soldiers shooting them, as they were defenseless. As the light turned green, Calares said, "We all need to understand that this isn't discrimination but rather diffraction, the Elevens reveal themselves a rather dangerous belligerent race. They followed the masked terrorist called Zero as they took the name 'Japanese' it's our duty as Britannians to control and educated them." Calares yelled on live TV.

'The Elevens lost, they didn't have the strength to win. If only they kept quiet and behave, this place wouldn't need to be a re-educated area. ' He thought as the TV showed the Black Knights members, Tohdoh, Chiba, Tamaki, Ohgi, as they were arrested, Diethard and Rakshata were still wanted. The next image shows a Zero poster labeled dead 'Zero…he was a fool. No matter what you try the world is just…' as he thought, closing his book.

* * *

Imperial Palace

10:50 A.M

"Viceroy, please hurry. The delegation of the Chinese Federation is waiting." A soldier tells the Viceroy.

"I understand. Are those OSI people carrying it out?" He asks his soldier

"Yes sir. At Babel Tower, my lord." He responded back

'Sigh' "And today of all days, what could his highness be thinking? I seriously think that the remains of the Black Knights could do anything; I mean Zero is long dead."Calares said from what had happen last year.

* * *

Hidden Office of Babel Tower

10:55 A.M

They were still checking on Lelouch and his little brother.

"Target in sight as predicted." Said 1 soldier

"Sending Motor vehicle number ID to motor-company." Said another soldier as he picks up a phone.

"Target entering gate B3." A third soldier said

"You think she'll show up sir?" said a soldier next to his superior.

"I just know that we can't afford to fail. We're taking a huge chance letting Lelouch and his brother enter the Settlement's outer edge." said the superior officer on deck.

* * *

Babel Tower

11:00 A.M

Lelouch and Rolo entered the Babel Tower parking garage. Lelouch takes off his visor "Well alright than, you can come with me but I want you to be careful. Today I'll be breaking the law, Rolo." Lelouch said to his young brother.

"Don't get caught." Rolo warned his brother but he just chuckled

"Cops don't scare me." he shot back.

"Why do this? I mean you aren't doing this for the money." Rolo asked knowing his brother as he takes off his helmet.

"Need you ask? I'm doing this to find better opponents." Lelouch said with a fake smile

* * *

Elevator

11:05

Lelouch and Rolo entered the elevator and hit the 23rd floor. Lelouch was on right side looking on the floor while his brother was in the middle, looking sad as he looks at his brother.

'That's a lie, I do this out of sheer boredom. I'm short…I'm…' Lelouch thought as he grabbed the edge. The elevator stop hitting the 23rd floor. The door opened revealing a party-like atmosphere. People were gambling by hitting the slots, Russian roulette, poker etc. People were having a good time by drinking and talking about themselves or the power they have. Down below was 2 people fighting to the death. The taller fellow hit the other one on the cheek while the short person manages to hit him in the stomach by kneeing him.

"Today's main event is a brutal battle between brothers. Which will win, the younger one or the older one?" the announcer says in a hype voice.

"We don't belong here Lelouch. Let's go." Rolo says to his older brother, "It's simple to figure out, just relax Rolo." Lelouch replied which somewhat shocked Rolo. "Look there," He says as he pointed out the others on the opposite side of them. "The Britannians just like us are having fun while the 2 siblings are being laughed at are the Elevens. You pretend not to notice but in the end…" Lelouch states his reasons

"But than why? Rolo asks his brother "I know but it's the truth, the Elevens lost twice. First with Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and the second with Zero." Lelouch says as he walks away from the fight. With Rolo following behind him. "How could they rebel if they don't have the strength to…" Lelouch said but was shortly interrupted by bumping into a familiar girl.

"I'm terribly sorry sir." Said the bunny girl as she began to whip the liquor off of his right leg.

'Wait…she's from my dreams…. it came true?' Lelouch thought from remembering his dream "No, its fine." He said to the bunny girl.

"But I'm a Eleven and you're a Britannian student. That is inexcusable." The bunny girl said still cleaning his right leg. Lelouch drops on his knees to see the girl's face

"The more reason to excuse you. I hate seeing our social classes held you over like a sword." He says being reasonable to the bunny girl

"It doesn't matter. The powerless have no choice to bare there out of life." The bunny girl said which shocked Lelouch "Regardless of there oppressors are wrong." She finished which Lelouch didn't like the answer.

'As cute she is, I don't know how to help her.' He thought as he began to speak " I appreciate it if you didn't hold our values like that." He said as he got up.

"I beg your pardon?" she asks as Lelouch gave her his hand which she grabbed his hand. Unknown to him, there was a microchip she slipped into her hand but someone grabbed her by her hair as the chip managed to get into his right shoe.

"Come here, let me look at ya." Said a rather rude voice and mannerism. "Mmmm…nice we got a nice one here." He said to his butler.

"Yes mister King, we got a large quality catch of bunnies here today." His butler said which caused Lelouch to stare at them.

"Your wrong sir, I'm not for sale." The bunny girl said as she was still was in pain due to Mr. King still had his hand on her hair.

"But you are for sale. You should know that losers such as yourself don't have any rights. Curse your own retched birth for not having born with power. That's what his majesty always isn't?" Mr. King said as he cracked some nuts in his left hand.

'His Majesty?' Lelouch thought of how the ruler on Britannia would say something like that.

"The strong feed upon and devour the weak. That's the rule here kid." Mr. King said remembering what his Majesty would say.

"The guys mafia, Lelouch. Let's just go." Rolo muttered so Lelouch could hear him.

"What a arrogant display." Lelouch said which caused Mr. King to now focus on Lelouch. "Feeding upon the weak are you?" Lelouch asks Mr. King.

"This is the real world kid. So why don't you get the hell out of here." Mr. King said in a very threatening voice.

"Well, if you say the strong feed upon and devour the weak. Will the strong devour me as you say or will it be the other the way around? Why not settle it with this." Lelouch says as he opens up his briefcase, which reveals his chess pieces and board.

"With Chess?" Mr. King asks as Rolo tries to stop his brother.

"Big Brother don't…" Rolo says

"Too late fellas, right boys?" Mr. King asks his two bodyguards which they responded by laughing. "Students really don't know much about do they?" Mr. King says

"That's not true Mr. Black King," Lelouch says which Mr. King gave him a weird expression. "You're a famous chess player in the gambling world, right?" Lelouch says revealing him as a big time chess player.

"So, you know who I am, huh?" Mr. King said as he crushed the nuts in his hand.

The blimp was still flying towards the Babel tower, as the Black Knights are about to make their strike.

* * *

Britannia Prison

11:20

The officers of the prison were putting the criminals away into different cells. One of the officers kicked Tamaki into the ground as he started to growl. "If Zero was here, you won't be acting so tough." He said as he started walking in pain from the kick.

"If you wouldn't mind, don't say that traitors name." Chiba said violently

"Hey Zero didn't betray us." Tamaki barked back at Chiba but he earned this from the guard.

"Hey shut up you fucking Eleven!" Said one of the guards as he hit him the head with the end of his assault rifle.

"There has to be a reason why he would betray us in the final battle." Ohgi said trying to find a reason why their leader Zero would abandon them.

"Why would he leave us!? I mean we would have won if he stayed during the decisive final battle!" Chiba yelled back at Ohgi which the two exchanged words until…

"Stop it! It serves no purpose because Zero is dead after all." Tohdoh said which made them quiet

'Zero's dead!' Ohgi thought of it since they been in jail for a year already.

* * *

Babel Tower

floor 23

11:30

Kallen was standing next Lelouch as she was looking at Lelouch as he was playing chess with one of the well-known chess players around Japan. What she didn't notice was about to happen to her as got a dream-like image. The images she receive was about her dragging Lelouch away from the chaos that was caused by the Black Knights, the next image was on the floor looking at Lelouch run away from her with the young man on his right.

'I got to get Lelouch away from that kid. He'll ruin everything.' She thought as she eyed on Rolo.

"And that's checkmate." Lelouch says as he placed the white king in front of the black king. Everyone around them was shocked as they just saw a student beat Mr. King. "Looks like you're the one being devoured here." Lelouch smirked as he won the game.

" Curses, how would everyone in the homeland take this?" Said Mr. King, which confused Lelouch.

"I wouldn't spread rumors." Lelouch shot back at him

" I mean how would a student beat me when you cheated." Mr. King said which caused everyone to think how could you cheat in chess.

"You fucking lying adult!" Lelouch yelled at him as Mr. King's bodyguards grabbed him and put his face on the table as they tried to fine evidence but nobody expected a explosion to happen.

"What?!" Mr. King said as Kallen threw her bunny ears on the floor and he punched him in the face and kicked him on the floor. The bodyguards tried to grab their pistols from their suits but Kallen launched herself in the air has she hit them really hard as they fell down.

"This way!" Kallen said as she tried to run away from the kid who will cause her to fall on the floor. 'I got to get him out of here! That dream better not happen.' She thought as she ran like crazy with Lelouch still holding her hand as the crowd was running for their lives, Rolo was caught in the crowd of people.

"LELOUCH!" Rolo yelled, as he couldn't get to his brother due to the crowd running away. He could use his geass but he wouldn't be able to get to Lelouch due to a large crowd of people.

* * *

Babel Tower office

11:45 A.M

"He got away sir, it appears that one of the bunny girls manage to get him away from the chaos." A soldier yelled.

"Damnit, find him now!" he yelled at the soldier.

"Yes, my Lord!" the soldiers yelled as they scatter to find Lelouch.

'The Black Knights have appeared, lets hope that witch is with them.' The commander thought as he got into his Knightmare Frame Sutherland.

* * *

Babel Tower

floor 15

11:50

"Come on, this way!" Kallen yelled as she was still guiding Lelouch who was confuse where they were going.

"Wait, where are we going?" Lelouch asked her, feeling tired due to being a frail young man. Kallen grabbed her hidden earpiece from her cleavage.

[This is Q1, I have the target!] Kallen said through her earpiece

[Roger, picking you up.] Urabe said as he dropped into Babel Tower's rooftop to get Kallen and Lelouch.

'Well this should get interesting.' Urabe thought as he is going to meet Zero without his mask. "Alright, spread out and find them." He ordered with all of them nodding from the live fee in their Knightmare."C2, have you found them yet?" Urabe asked

"Almost, I have their signal. I should be close in couple of minutes." C2 replied from looking at the map area.

"Ok, radio me once you find them." Urabe said as he went offline.

Babel Tower: Lower shopping area

floor 15

12:30 P.M

Kallen and Lelouch were still running away from the chaos, as a Burai Knightmare Frame appeared to them.

'Good, I found C2.' Kallen thought as she found her friend but some Sutherlands came crashing through the windows. 'Damnit! Why now?' she thought as they were done and the mission was a success. The Sutherlands started shooting at C2's Burai as she was protecting them from being shot at.

"Come on this way!" Kallen said as she dragged him away from the Knightmare battle.

* * *

Babel Tower

floor 10

Guren drop off

12:37 P.M

Kallen manages to get Lelouch to the designated area. She calls C2 from her earpiece.

[C2 I'm here by my Guren. Are you almost here?] She said through her earpiece.

[Almost. The Sutherlands are destroyed. I'll be there in 5 minutes.] C2 replied back going offline.

Kallen than took off her earpiece and put away in her cleavage.

"Why… did ….you. …tt-t-take… me…here?" Lelouch asked her out of breath from all that running.

"You are important to us Lelouch. My name is Kallen, I'm on your side." She introduced herself even though Lelouch doesn't know her.

"Important…."Lelouch said still catching his breath. "Why am I important? I'm just a student, I don't know you or anything that's going on." He said to Kallen as C2 found them. She than got out of her hatch as she began to walk to Lelouch.

"She's right Lelouch, we are on your side, as allies." C2 said which still confused Lelouch. "He doesn't remember anything C2." Kallen said to her, which made C2 think. "I think he might have a case of amnesia." C2 said as walked closer to Lelouch.

"C2 wai…"Kallen tried to said but she was to late as C2 kissed Lelouch, her face turned red of what C2 is doing right now. 'What the hell!?' Kallen thought, as she couldn't stop staring at the kiss.

* * *

Lelouch's Mind/Lelouch's P.O.V

12:50 P.M

All I can see is all white. I tried to move my head but I couldn't.

'You desire power?' I heard a voice that sounded feminine.  
"A girl's voice?" I said as tried to figure out why I can hear it.

"You already have the power of the king. The power is hidden in you with a case of amnesia." The feminine voice said as I see her in my mind "Now let the seal be broken!" the girl in my mind said as I began to remember everything.

"That's right, I remember now. All those memories were implanted in me. I was casted as the herd yet I find myself who I really am…. I am… I am… I am Zero!" I said as I remember what Suzaku said to me last year "Lelouch, I wasn't asking forgiveness. After all were friends…. aren't we?" He said to me on Kaname Island. "Yes, that's your answer isn't…Suzaku." I said in my mind as everything became clear.

Babel Tower

Guren Drop off

12:58 P.M

Several Knightmare frames came crashing down right in front of them in a kneeling position on the return of their leader.

"The world has to change, so I will change it." Lelouch said as he smirked as he regained his memories back.

"We've been waiting for you Master Zero. Please, give us your orders." Urabe said from the speaker.

"Very well, after all I am Zero," Lelouch said as he raised his right arm across and flings it back "The one who will crush the world and the one who will recreate the world anew." Lelouch said as his left eye changed into his geass.

Imperial Throne

12:45 P.M

"Yes, your majesty. I understand." Suzaku said as he rose up from kneeling, "The one to kill Zero will be me." He finished as the Emperor smiled at his Knight of the round responded.

End of Turn 1


	4. update 1

Update

Sorry if I haven't posted another chapter, been writing on another chapter to another story of mine on Fairy Tail called Fairy Tail: Killer Magic games and an upcoming story of Fire Emblem awakening called the assassin, the exalt, the traveler and the avatars

I will upload another chapter for Code Geass soon but it will be a while due to my big computer being fixed, so I'm using a friend's laptop.

If you guys want to help me with the turn or the dream sequences, ask me what are your plans since I'm trying to make it like the anime while making it A.U

Keep you guys posted.


	5. turn 2

Code Geass R2: Rewritten

Turn 2: Zero's Rebirth

August 30th

Babel Tower

1:00 PM

As the Knightmares fell down, all of the pilots bowed their heads in the return of their masked leader, Zero. Urabe walked to their leader.

"It's good to have you back, master Zero." Urabe said as he held out his right hand that Lelouch gladly accepted.

"It's good to be back. I trust you and the girls came up with this plan, huh?" Lelouch asks his

"Yes sir. Kallen remembered you go to new gambling places the next day or the week after that." Urabe said, as Kallen blushed from being embarrassed which C.C smirked at Kallen.

"I see, since you all have seen my face, I want you all to keep this secret." Lelouch ordered his soldiers as the nodded in agreement and got into their Knightmare frames. While they were getting into their Knightmares, Lelouch had gotten another vision of the future. He saw Urabe's death at the hands of an unknown gold Knightmare that looked like the Suzaku's Lancelot. He also saw where it was located, on the 15th floor. "Urabe, have one of your men go to floor 15, I have a feeling that a new Knightmare frame will be there. Either destroy it of capture it, your choice." Lelouch ordered as Urabe nodded as he got into his Gekko unit and he took some men with him.

"Did you have a vision Lelouch?" C.C asks him if he did but it made him confused.

"Vision?" he questions her as he lifted his left eyebrow.

"Both Kallen and I both had these visions in our sleep about the upcoming future." She explained both Kallen and herself

"I see. Yes I had a vision just now; I saw Urabe's death at the hands of an unknown pilot and Knightmare frame. So I decided to change that fate and have him sent one of his men to floor 15 to either destroy it or capture it." He explained what vision he got and told the girls his plan.

"Is it because of your Geass? Is it the reason why I got these visions in the first place?" Kallen demanded answers from Lelouch.

"Later Kallen. I promise, I'll tell you the truth. Right now we have a task at hand right now. Go to floor 21 and help the others." He said, as Kallen knew she would have to wait for the answers she wanted as she simply nodded and left with her Guren Mk2. "What's gotten in to her?" he asks C.C

"She's confuse if you used your Geass on her to make her follow you, Lelouch." C.C stated as she took out a box and a notebook from her pocket.

"What's this?" he asks her

"The box contains a special contact lens that will conceal your left eye since it's now permanent with your Geass. The notebook contains everything that had happened today. The emperor's personal agents were keeping an eye on you." C.C said as Lelouch looked into his new contact lens.

"A normal contact would have been easier, you now." Lelouch commented as he looked at his new contact lens.

"It would yes, but a normal contact wouldn't last long. I had gotten these from my sources." C.C said as Lelouch closed the little box.

"I guess we have to end this game then." He says to the immortal witch. "Go to floor 11 and bring of the Black Knights with you and plant some C4 on the support pillars." He ordered as C.C nodded as she gotten into her Burai.

"You know Kallen still has lots of questions and she wants answers Lelouch." She said as her hatch closed and left Lelouch alone, thinking about what she said.

* * *

Ashford Academy

1:20 PM

The student council and Villetta were watching Babel tower being destroyed, and smoke was pink smoke was covering the rooftop of the tower. They were all thinking of Lelouch and Rolo's survival and Shirley was clutched the bottom of her shirt, thinking about her friend and crush.

"Do you think they got out?" Shirley asks her friends and her swimming coach.

"I don't know Shirley but all we can do is just pray that they did get out." Milly said as her best friend started to cry on her shoulder.

Outside of Babel Tower/the Bridge

1:24 PM

The military was having a hard time getting into Babel tower due to some Knightmare's shooting at them from on top.

"What about the OSI units that were in?" Soldier 1 said as they looked on their map.

"No contact yet. The chaff from the smoke is still in effect." Soldier 2 said "Recon section 4."

"The terrorists are still inside of the tower. They are believed to be the Black Knights. We confirm from the enemy Knightmare." Recon said

"Alright, special weapon battalion will breakdown below." Soldier 1 order as they all said "Yes MY LORD!" as they fired their slash harkens on floor 8. 2 Burai's were near by them as they fired there assault rifles at them but they were also getting shot back.

Babel tower

"This is hopeless, lets run for it." Said one of the Black Knights.

"Just hang out a little longer, wait until Zero gets the layout of the tower. We'll back you up but you got to stand firm." Kallen said as her and Urabe were driving their Knightmares together as he turned right. Her thoughts were of last year where Lelouch revealed to both Suzaku and herself that he was Zero.

* * *

Kamine Island

November 24th, 2017 A.T.B

8:57 PM

Both of Lelouch and Suzaku both shot each other where Lelouch shot Suzaku's right earpiece while he shot Lelouch's gun.

Suzaku managed to do this trademark Spinzaku on Lelouch, which caused the land on the ground as Suzaku grabs the liquid sakuradite from Lelouch's heart.

"Zero!" Kallen yelled as she was about to run towards Lelouch but Suzaku pointed his gun at her.  
"It's Lelouch! It's the man that used the Japanese people, who used you, would you follow a man like that?" Suzaku question her as he grabbed the vital from Lelouch's heart. As she saw the little fight from Suzaku and Lelouch, Kallen left him alone.

* * *

The Imperial throne room

Suzaku brought a now secured Lelouch to his emperor, Lelouch's father. "The former 17th to the imperial throne, Lelouch VI Britannia, it's been a while my long lost heir and son." Emperor Charles said as he looked at his son.

"How dare you!" Lelouch said as he tried to lift his head but Suzaku forced his head to the ground.

"You won't use your Geass, Lelouch." Suzaku told his 'Best friend' "Your majesty, I have a request. Please sire, allow me to join the knights of the round: The 12 strongest knights of the Britannian Empire." Suzaku asks his emperor.

"As a reward for capturing Zero? Is that it?" the emperor asks him.

"You…" Lelouch muttered at Suzaku.

"I told you Lelouch. That I want to change it from within." Suzaku said.

"Even it means selling out your friends?!" he yelled at him

"That's right." Suzaku said which shocked Lelouch.

"Very well, I like your answer you just gave him." The emperor said as he got up from his throne. 'Now than, as a knight of the emperor, I order you: cover Zero's left eye." The emperor said as Suzaku obey but covering his Lelouch's left eye. "MY unworthy son, you raised the bettor of rebellion although he was a prince. Still there is one way we could make use of him." The emperor said as his eyes began to change.

"What?" Lelouch questioned as he began to realize.

"I will rewrite your memories, about being Zero, about the death of your mother and the very existence of Nunnally." The emperor said as his eyes revealed Geass.

"NO…. Geass!" Lelouch muttered as he saw his father's Geass,

"You'll remember none of it, you'll just be insignificant." The emperor said, as he was about to erase Lelouch's memories.

"Stop it! You steal to me again! First my mother an now your taking Nunnally!" Lelouch tried to move his head and close his right eye but to no of use.

"Charles ZI Britannia engraves into you…" Charles said, as he was about to change Lelouch's memories

"Stop it!" Lelouch yelled at his father.

"False memories of a false life." Charles said as his Geass activated, erasing Lelouch's memories of his mother, his beloved younger sister and his alter ego Zero.

* * *

Present time

Babel tower

1:48 PM

Lelouch continued to walk to the command room in Babel tower, thinking about the things he wasn't fully himself. He remembered he had a younger sister, not a younger brother. He now knows the full truth of everything, as he is fully awake as Zero.

Rolo was looking for his older brother when he ran into the Brittanian Military. He asked them if they saw his brother but they didn't. They took him into an evac center where the survivors are. He walked and walked trying to find him but to no success. He looked for a near by Knightmare but for some reason, the Knightmare wasn't there.

* * *

Chinese building

1:56 PM

"The terrorists are staging a counter attack?" Calares asks Gilford.

"Yes, we believe that they managed to steal some of our Knightmares." Gilford replied to Calares.

"That's disgraceful." Calares muttered from what Gilford said.

"Still, there numbers are still small sir. If it's possible, I would like to join the battlefield." Gilford asks his Viceroy.

"No, you're still a guest here and under our protection. As Viceroy, it is my duty to go out there. Besides I don't like the spices in Chinese food. However I might enjoy the manhunt." Calares said to Gilford.

* * *

Babel Tower

2:02 PM

A Knightmare was chasing down 3 unarm, non-terrorist people as he killed them from behind. As he was driving, Kallen broke through the wall with her Radiant wave and attaching her Knightmare's right arm to the Knightmares head.

'Let me see you Burst Britannian!" she yelled as she hit the throttle hitting 3551/97, which caused the Knightmare to starting bubbling up and it destructed from the effects of the radiant wave surger.

Babel Tower/ command center

Lelouch found the command room as he instructed the others to follow his lead. "Well done Q1, now head to level 21. P4 block the stairway, R5 left 30 degrees, N1 fire barrage 50 meters angle towards the ceiling." He ordered as they as followed to the letter.

Outside/bridge

"Contact lost with lord Emilio. Change IFF codes." Soldier 1 ordered.

"We did, 5 times already." Solider 2 replied back to Solider 1.

"Ortiz unit, wiped out." Soldier 3 said as he looked at the holographic building of Babel tower.

"What are you all doing?" Viceroy Calares said as he entered the G-1 base.

* * *

Babel Tower

2:19 PM

Urabe was driving his Gekko unit along with fellow Black Knight, who was driving the Stolen Knightmare Unit, Vincent. 'So Zero is really just a student huh…he is sure is something!' he thought as he sliced an enemy Sutherland. While Urabe and a fellow Black Knight were driving through the floor, many other Black Knights got into the enemies unused Sutherlands. They all believe that they all have a shot at victory.

Command center

Lelouch was laughing at how easy this was. "Should Viceroy Calares be his appearance now?" he said as he knew he was about to achieve victory.

"It's going well." Said a familiar voice, Lelouch turned his head to the door, revealing Kallen.

"Kallen? I thought I sent you to floor 21?" he asks her since he thought she was going there but he remembered what C.C told him.

"I wanted to be at your side. We're finally alone, just you and me." Kallen said as she took her pistol and aimed at Lelouch.

* * *

C's World

Emperor Charles and Suzaku were walking in C's world. "I sense that the bait we set I going into plan." The emperor said to Suzaku.

"Is it C.C your majesty?" Suzaku asks

"We do not know as of the moment. Kururugi, even in the Knights of the round, you are the first to ever allow here, even Schneizel aren't aware of this place." The emperor explained

"I'm honored, your majesty. Where are we anyway and why me?' Suzaku asks the emperor of this place as they stopped at a weird Shrine.

"You are the only Knights of the round to know about Geass and Zero's true identity. This place is a weapon to destroy god." The emperor explained again.

"A weapon sir?" Suzaku asks again, being confused about the term weapon.

"It is called the sword of Akasha." Was only thing the emperor said.

* * *

Command center

"You, who have abandoned Zero at Kamine Island, what do you want to tell me?" Lelouch said to her.

"Lelouch, you were deciding me the entire time…" Kallen said while Lelouch interrupted her

"About me being Zero or was it my Geass? Which of them has offended you the most?" He asks her

"Both of them. Tell me this; did you use your Geass on me like the others? Did you twist my mind and my heart and make me follow you?" Kallen questions her leader, which made Lelouch chuckled "Lelouch!" she yelled at him.

"Your mind and your heart are your own. I did use my Geass on you but it was only to get info if you were the pilot of the red Glasgow. Once I did use it, you'll be immune to it. You followed Zero without my Geass." Lelouch explained as he walked towards her as she pointed out her pistol. "Kallen, you should be proud at what you did. You've decided to follow Zero." He said as he grabs her pistol, aiming at his heart. "You don't believe it, huh?" he asks her as she retreated back.

"I wanted to be believe that I've become a slave." She said as she looked at the ground.

"I see." Lelouch said feeling bad at what he did a year ago.

"But the one I believe is Zero, not to you Lelouch." Kallen said, looking up at Lelouch.

"Well fine by me. Oh by the way, are you going to change out of that outfit?" Lelouch asks her which made her blushed as she covered up her breast area.

"Don't look at me you pervert!" Kallen said, blushing furiously.

"Is that the way you talk to Zero?" Lelouch humorously said to her.

"I'm speaking to you Lelouch." She said again blushing.

'I bet she's still mad about me seeing her naked a year ago.' He thought as heard a beep in his earpiece. "Go ahead." He said into his earpiece.

"Britannian reinforcements are here." C.C said in her earpiece.

"There's zillions of them, what do we do?" a member of the Black Knights ask from seeing the large forces.

"There's too many of them, we don't stand a chance!" another Black Knight member said as he looked at his radar.

* * *

Bridge area.

2:59 PM

"Special weapons battalion 4 has began to drop." Soldier 1 said from looking at the map.

"Show the Chinese federation, show them the emperor's might!" Calares said as he sat down on his mini throne. "The might of our Empire!" he finished as the all yelled "Yes My Lord!" a lot of the Britannian's Sutherlands began to drop like hot cakes. Some landed on the roof while some dropped by the bridge for support, some managed to get in Babel tower.

Command Center

Kallen was looking at the map of the building as enemy Sutherlands were inside the building. "They're coming from above too." Kallen said as she began to worry.

"Its alright, Kallen." Lelouch said as he gave her his student jacket to cover her. "Viceroy Calares decided to show up. That's why I'm going to win." He said, smiling at his upcoming victory.

* * *

Bridge area

3:21 PM

"Our main fighting force is right there waiting for them." Calares said thinking about his 'victory'.

"Yes sir, everything is in place. We just need to draw them out into the bridge.

"Set up a broadcasting link quickly. We need to draw this into a media event as Viceroy Calares kills the remnants of the Black Knights." Calares said, smiling thinking he was about to win.

* * *

Command center

Kallen left to get into her Guren while Lelouch got into Sutherland that was nearby. "The Britannian's must feel certain of their victory. That clears all task at hand, how much time will you guys will be done?" Lelouch asks C.C from his earpiece.

"10 minutes at best, were almost complete, rendezvous with Urabe and the others." C.C said to Lelouch from her earpiece.

As Lelouch met Urabe with Kallen, he told them that they need to buy C.C some time to plant the remanding C4 on the pillars before they could get out.

"Is the transmitter that Diethard gave us still in use?" C.C asks Lelouch

"The system still is functional. Everything is going as plan." He replied back to C.C

They continued to buy C.C time as they destroyed countless Knightmare frames. Urabe's Knightmare got damaged but Urabe is able to fight back as Kallen helped him, trying to change his fate by saving him.

"I got some news, were finished here." C.C said from her earpiece. Lelouch was glad that all 3 of them that they were able to change Urabe's fate as he hit the detonation button he had with him. With the building blown in half, they were able to kill Viceroy Calares and his forces that were with him.

* * *

Tokyo Settlement

4:00 PM

With the death of Viceroy Calares, chaos began on who will take command. Gilford entered the building claiming that he will take command, as a temporarily Viceroy. They all agreed as Gilford as the new Viceroy of Area 11. As Gilford gave orders to find any survivors and find any clues about the Black Knights, a small transition started to appear in the TV.

"Lord Gilford, look!" Alfred said, pointing out at the TV, which Gilford turned around looking at the TV.

"I AM ZERO!" Zero said as the people started to shake in the return of the masked terrorist to Britannia and the savoir of the areas. "PEOPLE OF JAPAN, I HAVE RETURN!" Zero yelled as he took out his arms out of his cape.

People in the media department tried to kill the video to no success.

* * *

The Chinese Federation.

3:00 PM

Diethard along with Sayako and Rakshata were in a secure area within the Chinese Federation. As they were taking a break, the omega line that Diethard set up was activate. "That's it, that omega line that I set up and the only one that it…. IS ZERO! Yes I knew your were still alive!" Diethard said as he hugged his small TV.

Chinese Consulate

4:10 PM

"HEAR ME BRITANNIA, ALL YOU WHO HAVE POWER, HEED MY WORDS CAREFULLY." Zero said as he clutched his left hand. "I AM BURNING MY SORROW, WAR AND DISCRIMINATION. MALICIOUS DEEDS CARRIED BY THE STRONG. THE SAME HORRID PLAY OF TRAGEDY AND COMEDY, THE WORLD HAS NOT CHANGED. THE PEOPLE STILL SUFFER, THAT IS WHY THE RESURRECTION OF ZERO WAS NECESSARY. SO LONG AS THE STRONG SURPRESS THE WEAK, MY REBELLION WILL CONTINUE TO GROW. IT BEGINS TO TODAY WITH THE DIVINE PUNISHMENT I SET APPEND THE FOOLISHNESS OF VICEROY CALARES." Zero said as he clutched his right hand

Knights of the round room.

4:13 PM

All of the knights gathered as the all watched the rebirth of the masked villain, Zero.

"Man oh man, the elevens rebel leader sure popped back up with a vengeance. Right Suzaku?" Gino asks his friend Suzaku, but Suzaku clutched his fist thinking Lelouch got back his memories. "Come on, Zero's dead isn't he?" Gino said as he got up, putting his right arm around Suzaku's shoulder in a friendly way.

"Yes." Suzaku replied back to Gino

"So this guy's a fake. And whoever he is, we can storm the consulate." Gino said thinking of a reason to go in.

"But we'll break the treaty, causing a international incident." Suzaku explained why they shouldn't go in the consulate.

"He's saying he's Zero and Zero killed our royals. That gives us equal status with the E.U war." Gino explained a 'Loop hole'.

"It's a slippery slope either way." Anya said in her monotone voice while she is on her camera.

Chinese Consulate

'Killing the Viceroy and securing our escape route, he managed to do both a the same time." Kallen thought of her masked leader.

Xingke thought on how Zero managed to escape and kill the Viceroy like Kallen was.

"I SHALL FIGHT, ALL OF THOSE WHO ABUSE THEIR POWER! THERE FOR ONCE AGAIN, HERE AND NOW I DECLARE THE ESTABLISHMENT OF THE UNITED STATES of JAPAN!" said a passionate Zero.

"Are certain about this? We still haven't received a word from her highness." Xingke said to Gao Hai.

"Are you not satisfied with my decision?" Gao Hai asks Xingke but he decided to shake his head.

"No, never mind." Xingke said as he left the Consulate.

"Hahaha Zero, you actual founded…the United States of Japan." Said a Geassed Gao Hai.

"STARTING FROM THIS MOMENT, THIS ROOM IS THE FIRST DOMINION OF THE US of J! RACE, IDEOLOGY AND RELIGION WILL NOT MATTER! BEING A CITIZEN WILL HAVE BUT 1 REQUIRE: TO DO THAT WHICH IS JUST!" Zero said passionately 'everything will change and I will change the world if I have to.' Lelouch thought as he smirked at 'Zero's' performance.

End of turn 2

* * *

**Please review.  
**

**I'll be doing drafts of the next chapter and I'll be watching the next episode again, changing some points of the major plot. Also please check out my other story Fairy Tail: Killer Magic Games, I hope you all like my story **

**Peace.**


	6. Turn 2 point 5

**Hey guys sorry if I haven't posted another turn chapter in a while. I've decided to make a .5 turn to show how each character's relationship will grow and have some fun in the mix.**

* * *

Code Geass R2: Rewritten

Turn 2.5: Dinning with the Witch and Q1

Chinese Consulate

August 30th, 3:30 PM/ Before Zero's speech

Lelouch was looking over the planner that C.C retrieved from The Emperor's personal agents while driving his stolen Sutherland. He looked at one date, 11/12, the date of Britannia having an arranged marriage between his half brother Odysseus and the young empress of the Chinese Federation. He thought it was a straight lie, but the more he thought of it, the more it seems real. As he continues to read the planner, he received another vision. The planner was actually the truth, he saw him taking the young empress marring his half brother. He also saw himself facing Guilford in a 1-1 Knightmare fight. 'So looks like I was right and I would face Guildford in the upcoming days. I wonder if he's good as my sister.' He thought as he saw the light coming out of the building.

As the Black Knights entered the Chinese Consulate from entering the collapse, XingKe came out of the building as did Zero and his fellow Knights.

"Zero, I didn't expect you to be alive or your fellow Blacks Knights as well. As much as I would like to be here, I didn't come here for trouble with any terrorist." XingKe said as he put his hand around his sword.

"I didn't come here for trouble. I came here to ask you a favor actual." Zero said, putting his hands up by his chest.

"And what favor would that be?" XingKe asks

" I would like to discuss that in private if you let my comrades stay free for a while." Zero said, proposing a deal in secret.

"Alright, I'll see if I can have you and your members have some room in the guest department." XingKe said as he leaves them.

'That worked better than I anticipated. Kallen, meet me in this room that XingKe gave us. C.C come with me, I have something to discuss with you." Lelouch ordered as Kallen left them to their room. C.C stayed as Lelouch's orders.

"What is it?" C.C asks him.

"Why am I receiving these weird visions of the upcoming future? You and Kallen both received a glimpsed but why am I getting more of them?" Lelouch asks the immortal witch.

"How should I know, even though I'm immortal, I didn't read any of these 'Geass vision' you, me and Kallen have been getting recently." She said so bluntly that Lelouch didn't like the answer he was given but it will do for now.

They continued to talk for about a good 5 minutes about the upcoming events and strategies as backups until they decided to go to their room with a waiting Kallen sitting on the couches. She was thinking about what Lelouch said to her earlier during the rescue mission about how he will be truthful to her for now on. She wondered if he was trying to lie about it or he truly wanted to at least have a good bond with her from what happened last year during the 'Black Rebellion'. Both Lelouch and C.C entered to room. "About time you guys got here." She said irritated for being patiently waiting for them.

"Sorry, I had to discuss something with C.C" Lelouch said "I take it your hungry, right?" he asks as Kallen heard her stomach growl which made her cheeks turn a little red, he sees her small blush thinking he was right and how cute Kallen was blushing. "Well I asked one of the Chinese people here and ask for them to make us lunch."

* * *

Zero's Room

3:37 P.M

They talked for a while until the food was delivered. They received shrimp fried rice, egg rolls, sweet and sour chicken and pork, and other delicious food. As they ate as much as their hearts contends, Kallen is still thinking about what happened earlier. She looks over at Lelouch as he is having a conversation with C.C. She wonders about his relationship towards C.C, she wonders if it's a sexual relationship or a partner in crime type relationship. "Kallen, you ok?" Lelouch asks her which straddles her for a bit due to her constant thinking. "Oh. Yeah, just been thinking about what happen earlier is all." She half-lied about it, which Lelouch kind of saw it in her eye. "Hey C.C, you think you can leave the room for a while, I would like to discuss something with Kallen." He asks C.C which she just shrugs it off as she leaves them alone. "Kallen, what's wrong?" he asks her.

"Well, I have been thinking about what you said earlier on how you will be truthful to me. But does the same goes to C.C? I mean you guys do seem rather close an all." She said from what she's been thinking for a couple of hours. "I see. You wonder about my relationship with C.C, huh?" he asks her, which she nodded. "Well my relationship with her is just a close friend since she is the one who gave this power." Lelouch explained his relationship to Kallen.

"So it isn't a 'Sexual Relationship,'" she questions with a smirk on her face, causing Lelouch to spit out his tea from the question.

"WHAT?!" he yells but he started to cough now "What you mean a 'Sexual Relationship?" he asks her, still coughing.

"Never mind, I think that gave me my answer, hahaha." Kallen started to laugh at Lelouch as he started to blush a bit.

'It's almost time; the new viceroy should be starting his search for us in about 9 minutes. I should go see C.C for this part now; hopefully the tunnels are clear for me to head to Ashford. ' He continues to think as he looks at a laughing Kallen. 'Kallen, I'll get some pay back for this joke in my own way.' He thinks as he leaves the room to search of C.C

The Media room

3:40 P.M

Lelouch sees C.C already in the Zero costume as he runs his plans to her again. "I hope you now how to act like me C.C" he says to her.

"Don't worry child, We've already did this last year, remember?" She said back at Lelouch as he takes out his recorder for the Zero performance.


	7. turn 2 point 67

**Hey Guys, decided to do a dream sequence for Suzaku and Shirley. Since both of them were Geassed by Lelouch, I think it may help out in the coming future for them. I finished this last night since I was doing some Homework for my class on friday. I will do Turn 3 but it was take awhile since I have to work and I may not have enough time so I was wondering if you guys could help me out with some of the upcoming turns. I already did a draft for turn 13 because it was a major turning point from my perspective view. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Code Geass R2: Rewritten

Turn 2.67

The White Knight and the Orange school girl.

* * *

August 30th, 5:00 P.M

Knights of the Round room, Suzaku's place

Suzaku's P.O.V

After hearing that Zero is now back, I continue to think if Lelouch has gotten his memories back or it's just a fake Zero. I want to believe its Lelouch but how could he be Zero when the Emperor has rewritten his memories thanks to his geass. I end up leaving my room to gets some air and stretch my legs after writing some paper work I had to deal with earlier from a mission I was assigned awhile ago. I looked up at the sky, hoping princess Euphemia was happy that I brought peace for a while, hoping that she is still looking down and watching over Nunnally and myself. As I end up going to my bed for a short nap, I hear a knock on my door.

"Yo Suzaku!"Said my fellow Knight/friend Gino.

"Yes Gino? Can I help you with something?" I ask him since he had a smirk on his face.

"YES! Anya still hasn't dropped her monotone voice! She is still boring as ever! I mean she's a good friend but she doesn't do anything without her camera phone!" Gino said as he does his comedic crying on my shoulder.

"Gino…remember Anya doesn't remember her memories so she does need her camera." I said deadpan and trying to be cold to him since he always does this to me.

"I KNOW! But I do not know what to do with her! I just ask her if she wants to do something while we are free for a while before you go on your mission to the Middle East areas.

Well he was right; I mean I haven't hanged out with them most of the time due to me going on missions for the Emperor. "Alright, I see what I can do. Why don't you hang with Anya for a while, I need a nap." I said to him.

"Sure thing, you could use some sleep man." He said as he closes my door for me so I can head towards my bed.

Dream sequence

5:45 P.M

I keep on dreaming on what has happened during the last year, discovering that my best friend was alive and my own worst enemy as the most wanted man on the planet to the SAZ massacre that he did to the only woman I ever loved to my recent missions during late winter and summer in the E.U war. The next thing I dreamt of was standing on a moving platform with me in Zero's suit and mask on piercing my sword into the new emperor that looks like Lelouch…I couldn't hear what he says as I said "This Geass…I do solemnly accept" I began to cry for some reason, maybe I end up killing my 1st best friend I ever had.

I end up waking up from that bizarre dream, why was I Zero? Why did I kill Lelouch? It was I keep on thinking about. As I went to my bathroom to wash my face, I hear a buzz from my cell phone on my nightstand. It was Gino probably telling me about us hanging out.

* * *

Ashford Academy, 6:00 P.M

Girl's dorm, Shirley's P.O.V

I end up heading to the bathhouse to get myself clean up after doing some laps around the pool. Madam President was also with me, we were talking about our days and she would bring up any ideas about me confessing my love to my long time crush. I would end up blushing profusely about it, embarrass about by it as most of the girls in the campus has a crush on him…well except his one girl that is a lesbian for Milly.

"Come on Shirley, just confess your love for him! If you don't, someone else might." Milly trying to tease about the 'Lelouch Situation'.

"Wh-wh-what?! Madam President could you stop! Its embarrassing…" I blushed again as she continues to tease me and gropes my breast. Man is she a pervert and a dirty old man inside. "MILLY!" I yelled as she continues to be a pervert around me. Thank god Rivalz wasn't here or he would have a big nosebleed and thank god Lulu wasn't here. With her done being a pervert and we would go to our respective rooms, I get dress into my night gown doing my homework until I would go to bed, hoping Lulu and Rolo are still alive. I hoped Lulu was alive so I could one day; tell him my true feelings for him, hoping he doesn't reject me. After checking the clock, it was about 10:45 P.M, I probably spent about 3 hours doing all of my homework and some papers for the student council that I forgot to do couple days ago, so I decided to head to bed, hoping Lulu would come back to school tomorrow.

Dream Sequence

11:18 P.M

My dream was pretty normal with Milly, Rivalz, Lulu and Rolo hanging out together. Milly, Rivalz and Rolo would soon leave for some reason, leaving Lulu and me alone together. I end up saying something to him but the next thing in my dream; I saw was Lulu and I on a date to the mall. We end up shopping for wine for some reason. Then the next thing I see is the fire alarm going off. Why would the fire alarm go off? I don't see anything on fire. My next dream was pretty frightening; I was on the rooftop with Lulu holding my hand and Suzaku pulling us up. The last thing I see is Rolo holding a gun and he shot me in the stomach.

I woke up shaking, Rolo kills me! Why would he do that? I know he's a shy person but he would never do that to anyone! I didn't know if it was a dream or a vision of something. I hope it's a dream as I head towards the nearest restroom to wash my face with cold water.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
